capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Sakura
Sakura (春日野 さくら , Kasugano Sakura) is a character in the Street Fighter games. She is a 16-year-old (as of Street Fighter Alpha 3) Japanese schoolgirl who has an intense fascination with Ryu. She has managed to copy and learn some of Ryu's techniques, but really wants him to train her personally. Sakura Kasugano typically fights in her school uniform, a short-skirted sailor fuku (seifuku) with the collar popped and red bloomers underneath. She wears a red top under her uniform, sparring gloves, a white headband and a pair of red sneakers. Story Street Fighter Sakura first appeared in Street Fighter Alpha 2, where she had begun to participate in street fighting after watching Ryu win the first World Warrior tournament. She was searching for him, and wished for him to train her to be a better fighter. She met up with many interesting people along the way, and eventually came across Ryu, who was still distressed over the Satsui no Hadou that had corrupted him. He told her he could not train her, as he still had much to learn himself. He sparred with her for a bit and, as he began to leave, she took a picture of him to remember him by. She was still fighting in Street Fighter Alpha 3, and decided to travel the world to find Ryu. She started off in her native Japan and fought the sumo wrestler E. Honda, who mentioned Ryu was going off to such places as India and Thailand. She also fought a rematch with her rival Karin Kanzuki, and though Karin won the fight, she admitted Sakura was better and had learned winning was not everything. Thereafter traveling with her self-proclaimed sensei, Dan, she met his friend Blanka along the way and was promised a match with him. She continued to search the world for Ryu, eventually ditching Dan and finding Ryu's friend and rival Ken. She commented to him how she loved to fight to better herself, and finding inspiration in those words himself, Ken and Sakura eventually found Ryu in Thailand, where he was being brainwashed by M. Bison. Sagat had arrived by this time, and as Sagat took on Ryu, both Ken and Sakura took on Bison. A combination of Sakura being hurt by Bison and Sagat's urgings finally snapped Ryu out of the mind control and he forced Bison to retreat. He told Sakura again that he was not ready to train her yet, and walked off, Sakura watching him go. She has a brother named Tsukushi and a friend named Kei, who attends the same high school and sometimes goes along on Sakura's street fighting tours. Rival Schools Sakura made a cameo appearance in Rival Schools: United By Fate. She had no actual story show in single-player mode of the game, although she did have a proper ending after beating the final boss in the game. The in-game story established her as childhood friends with Hinata and Natsu. Trivia Sakura's likeness appears in the game We Love Golf! as an unlockable cosplay outfit for Meg. Other Appearances * Street Fighter EX - (EX Plus α and EX3 only) * Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter * Super Gem Fighter: Mini Mix * Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes * Capcom vs. SNK * Capcom vs. SNK 2 * Capcom Fighting Evolution * Namco x Capcom * Street Fighter IV Gallery Image:SFASakura.png|''Street Fighter Alpha 2'' Image:SFEXPlusSakura.png|''Street Fighter EX Plus α'' Image:RivalSakura.png|''Rival Schools: United By Fate'' Image:MarSFSakura.PNG|''Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter'' Image:SPFIITurboSakura.png|''Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo'' Image:SPFIITurboSakura2.png|''Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo'' Image:PocketSakura.png|''Super Gem Fighter: Mini Mix'' by Edayan Image:SFEXSakura.png|''Street Fighter EX3'' Image:MarCap2Sakura.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes'' Image:MarCap2Sakura2.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes'' Image:CapSNKSakura.png|'' Sakura in Capcom vs. SNK 2'' Image:Sakura_Kasiguno.jpg|Capcom vs. SNK 2 Image:CapEvoSakura.png|''Capcom Fighting Evolution'' Image:SFA3MAXSakura.png|''Street Fighter Alpha 3 MAX'' Image:NamCapSakura.png|''Namco x Capcom'' Image:UDONSakura2.png|UDON Comics Image:SFIVSakura.png|''Street Fighter IV'' Image:StreetFighterIVSakura.png|''Street Fighter IV'' Image:HinataSakura&Kei.png|With Hinata (left) and Kei (right) Merchandise Image:SakuraManga1.png|"Sakura Ganbaru!" Manga Vol. 1 Image:SakuraManga2.png|"Sakura Ganbaru!" Manga Vol. 2 Image:SFLSakura1.png|''Street Fighter Legends Comic # 1'' Art Image:SFLSakura2.png|''Street Fighter Legends Comic # 2'' Art Image:SFLSakura3.png|''Street Fighter Legends Comic # 3'' Art Image:SFLSakura4.png|''Street Fighter Legends Comic # 4'' Art Image:SFLSakuraTPBArt.png|''Street Fighter Legends Trade Paperback'' Art References Category:Rival Schools Characters Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Characters